Connections
by IcedEarth11
Summary: Will be R later "The gaze was held for a bit of time; unwavering and intense. It was as if the classroom and students had vanished into thin air; it was as if there was no dark or light, no evil or good. There was nothing... but peace." Draco and Harry


'Aye, why you? Why do you do this to me? You bastard. You sneaky, sneaky bastard! You probably slipped me a drug or... or put a charm on me! That's it, that is the ONLY thing that could describe why I feel like this. I don't really... love you...' Draco Malfoy though while gazing across the Potions classroom. His eyes were fixed upon a certain boy with unruly dark hair and surprisingly beautiful jade colored eyes.  
  
As if on cue, Harry Potter leaned back against his chair, stretched – and caught Draco staring. Harry gave a small jump, but didn't break the eye contact. His slender body was filled with an uncertain feeling, a tingling, and his heart pounded quickly against his ribcage. He had never noticed the actual beauty his enemy possessed – with his sleek blonde hair, creamy pale skin and slate eyes. His brows were perfectly shaped, his lips pouty and looking very kissable.  
  
The gaze was held for a bit of time; unwavering and intense. It was as if the classroom and students had vanished into thin air; it was as if there was no dark or light, no evil or good. There was nothing... but peace. Pure, utter peacefulness. When finally the connection was broken, Harry's world shattered around him. All the vileness that ever existed came flooding back, and all his worries were dropped right back onto his shoulders. That serene, calm feeling left him. It left him, and he felt that he would never be the same again after experiencing that.  
  
Draco flinched after Professor Snape walked in front of his eyes. He frowned and scowled up at the Professor, then looked over to the Gryffindor side of the room once more. Harry had already turned away, disappointing Draco terribly.  
  
The rest of Potions went by painfully slow, dragging on longer then it should have. When the last five minutes were creeping closer, Harry stood up from his chair and strolled lazily to the front of the class. Noticing the sudden movement, his admirer shot up quickly, hitting the table in front of him and knocking over three rusty, black cauldrons. Snape's eyes fixed themselves on Draco, and scowled.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, you will be spending tonight with me down here, cleaning out those cauldrons and the stains from the ground." Harry snickered and muttered under his breath,  
  
"Oh, I wish I could see that!" Professor Snape glared up at the student next to him.  
  
"Your wish has come true. Both of you, up here at 8 PM! No later, boys. And NO fighting!" Draco and Harry bother inwardly smiled, but put on a show as if they were disgusted.  
  
Hermione watched both carefully, and then a look of puzzlement crossed her face. Ron nudged her, asking why she had 'that goofy look when something can't be figured out'.  
  
"Ron.... Do you, eh, 'see' anything between Harry and Malfoy?" Ron examined the two.  
  
"Yup. I do." Hermione looked please and asked him to explain.  
  
"Pure hatred right there. That's what THAT is." Ron nodded with a satisfied air about himself, but Hermione slumped back in her chair and whimpered to herself. 'I know there has got to be something...' she thought. Blaise, Draco's best friend. Smiled oddly at Draco as he made his way back to where they were sitting. He shook his head at Blaise and made a face.  
  
"Draco... Don't think I can't sense it." Draco snorted, and Blaise's grin grew even wider.  
  
"Sense what?" The blonde boy inspected his perfectly manicured nails as if he didn't have a care in the world.  
  
"Don't play dumb."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Don't lie."  
  
"I'm not!" Draco snapped loudly, resulting in the class staring at him – including Harry. Draco's stomach did a flip and his cheeks flushed pink. His face was burning, he knew he must be quite a sight. Harry raised a single eyebrow and smirked, making Draco blush ever harder. 'He looks too much like me when he does that,' he whined to himself.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, is there something you would like to share with the class?" Snape questioned harshly.  
  
"Er...no, sir," Draco stuttered. Blaise elbowed Draco after everyone stopped looking in their direction, and Draco slapped him across the arm.  
  
"What were you thinking?!"  
  
"You were the one who yelled."  
  
"Ugh, Blaise!"  
  
"Anyways, like I said before, I know your secret." At those words, Draco tensed and halted from making any movement whatsoever.  
  
"Ah..." Blaise chuckled to himself lightly.  
  
Hermione leaned towards Harry and spoke into his ear.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Draco." Harry gulped and shrugged.  
  
"I don't know what you're getting at, 'Mione."  
  
"Are you sure? It's quite... obvious something is up."  
  
"Nothing is up!" Harry hissed through his teeth and turned his back from her. Hermione looked stunned, then shook it off and got back to work.  
  
_I am so sorry it can't be longer- I am going camping soon for a week and can't update more. Please please please review, I think this story is going somewhere =)_


End file.
